


Something to satiate

by iiHiiyori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Emotions, Face-Fucking, Filling a void with meaningless sex, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, It seems non-con but it’s not, M/M, Masochism, Moved fic from another account, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiHiiyori/pseuds/iiHiiyori
Summary: Hiyori wants to feel useful and needed so he lets fans use him regularly because of a crippling inferiority complex but also a superiority complex. It’s complicated, he’s complicated
Relationships: unnamed students/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 28





	Something to satiate

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don’t have an explanation aside from I love complex Hiyori and him being a whore
> 
> (Moved from a previous account)

Hiyori’s breath hitched as another load was released in his mouth, he did his best to swallow it all but his throat was getting sore, letting a smooth trickle of a jizz and spit mixture run down his chin and land on the hard ground where it would soon be ground away into nothing from wear of student’s shoes.  
It wasn’t more than a minute before another cock was led to his abused lips, having been pulled at and bitten and now fucked.  
He let it slide in with expertise into his throat, this one was quite a bit longer than the others. But he had nothing to go off of from how many he’s taken or how many he will take. A Reimei tie around his eyes and another binding his wrists behind his back.  
The all too familiar sensation of his hair being pulled at with a searing pain as if he was actually trying to rip it out. He didn’t dislike it, in fact he had come to enjoy it from association of it meaning there was something nice and thick to please in his mouth.

To any eye but his own it would look like he was being held captive to be abused in whatever sick way his captors would want. But that was not quite the case, it’s what he wanted.  
He had garnered quite a following being an attractive and talented idol, many of which resided close to him at school.  
With his job came the fact that Eden were certainly not shy about flaunting what they had, Hiyori gathering quite a large amount of fans just from the way his body looked and nothing more.  
Long graceful legs leading up to a small waist but not before fanning out with soft and round rear end. Delicate fingers and a pretty face with large shining eyes and plush lips. Not a blemish or any extra fat in sight on his beautiful and pale figure.  
It made him irresistible, he caught stares in the halls and in classes. Something less hateful than jealousy but more passionate than admiration.

It was all for himself, he needed it. Perhaps it was therapeutic, hypnotic even. A constant slide in and out of his mouth, an easy way to get lost in the rhythm. Being able to close his eyes and suck, it would be enough. He would be rewarded for being a good Hiyori with a creamy white refreshment to tell him he did perfect while hardly doing anything.  
He didn’t need to be touched, every jolt of feeling however many men orgasm in his mouth was more than enough. Shoots of pleasure down to his untouched cock as somebody is brought to a mind numbing finish because of him.

Lost in his own musings he almost misses the fact his nose is buried in the other boy’s stomach.  
Thick ropes assaulted his mouth in the way he so desired. He only took a moment to cough up what had been blown into just the wrong spot that it wasn’t swallowed but too far back to spill out.

Another one slowly probed, this one was much smaller than the last, but that wouldn’t stop him from bringing it to a spasming climax.  
This one gave him enough room to swirl his tongue around it, flicking at it with his tongue as if it was a tasty frozen treat.  
His blindfold had been tugged off in time for him to hear a car somewhere not too far.  
Not wanting to be caught being caught up in this, quite a fair bit of the students pulled up their pants and grabbed their bags to leave. Only a few remained after that. The one in his mouth who was drawing to a close and a few other first years watching excitedly, stroking themselves. Pleased that Hiyori’s beautiful eyes had been revealed to them.

It was much more audible when the one in his mouth finished as there wasn’t any chatter or heaving breaths in the background. An innocent squeak being heard.  
If he had to have guessed it was that student’s first. It wasn’t special to him. Sometimes they would chatter at him about how hot and ‘fuckable’ he looked on stage and how big of a fantasy they were living. That went with a lot of his fans. Sometimes they would softly praise him and call him fluffy pet names. Sometimes they would rant about him to his face, whether it was good or bad, he had taken both. There were some that would bite him and bruise him and hit him, jerking themselves off so they could stain him with splatters of white all over in his hair and on his face and chest.

He had days where everyone followed everyone else’s lead so there were times when he had uncountable loads spilled on him front and back, dripping from his mouth.  
Some days he would be the punching bag they wanted. He likes those just as much. The pain grounded him and reminded him how much he had been sheltered from. It told him that he didn’t have to be untouchably high like his brother was. He was allowed to be a human unlike him.

Though above all, maybe it was just him wanting to feel like he was good and useful. Not just a pretty face like he had been told so much growing up. Proving he did more than just sit and look pretty high above the rest.  
It made him feel appreciated.

-//-

“Ohii-san”

“Ohii-San!”  
Was shouted from above him, it became apparently clear that there was a hot washcloth being pressed at his lips and generally around the rest of his face.

“Don’t be so loud Jun-kun you’ll burst out my hearing”  
He grumbles and complained as he looked up at the night sky. Huh, he had been out late tonight.

“Ohii-San you were passed out back here, you’re lucky nothing bad happened to you while you were out..”  
It wasn’t a secret to Jun what Hiyori did, it was hard to not notice when most of the time he was the one scrubbing dried cum off his back and putting cream on his bruises and bites.

“Can we go home Jun-kun?”

There was a sigh and Jun got up, reaching out his hands for Hiyori to take, knowing it would hurt to walk from being kneeled on the stone ground for so long.

Hiyori struggled up and his dear Jun-kun helped him waddle back to their dorm.


End file.
